The Bracelet
by Prime627
Summary: June is given a gift: a bracelet crafted by Ratchet. It's beautiful, and there are symbols on it she can't understand, but she thanks him anyway. And then everyone that sees it starts acting...strange. What /exactly/ did Ratchet give her?
1. Chapter 1

June liked the Autobots. They were tall, strong, and they were surprisingly gentle. She had her eye on a _servo_ ful of mechs, Optimus on the top of the list...

Ratchet jolted her from her thoughts, and with a soft sound he held out a bracelet. Cybertronian symbols were...not carved, and not embossed, but somehow...in the gold metal. Gems were between each symbol and she slowly put it on her wrist. It fit perfectly.

Optimus' number one slot was replaced by Ratchet. She smiled up at the medic. "Thank you," she whispered. "It's beautiful."

"It's...Cybertronian."

"I know," she said, smiling down at it. It was a string of chain, each link holding either a gem or a symbol. She played with the links and spun it around her wrist, loving the feel of Cybertron on her wrist. "It's beautiful."

He grunted something she didn't catch, and for some reason she blushed and looked away from the medic. Ratchet walked back to his work, refusing to be drawn away again.

Optimus wandered over then, smiling and purring until he caught sight of the bracelet. "Who did you get that from?"

"Ratchet. Isn't it beautiful?"

The Prime did something strange. She had seen Optimus stand pede to pede with Megatron and not flinch. She had seen him take on four Vehicons without backing down. She had seen him take out Knock Out, Breakdown, even Starscream...but now he was backing up, flinching and blinking in shock and fear. Then he turned and ran away.

Following their leader, Bumblebee and Bulkhead took off, squeaking softly in fear.

Only Arcee remained, leaning against the wall and snickering.

Ratchet turned to June and smiled a bit, then went back to his work. His smirk grew bigger and crueler out of her view.

Raf came up beside her, frowning. "What was _that_ about?"

She shrugged and looked down at the bracelet. "They freaked out when they saw this..." She let him take her wrist and examine it. "I don't know why."

"Mmm..." The child shrugged. "I'll look into it, but mabye Optimus can tell you. Maybe even Arcee."

June winced. She and Arcee weren't exactly friendly... "Maybe Ratchet should tell me."

"I wouldn't advise it," Jack said as he sat on the couch with Miko, tapping the buttons on his controller in a furious way. "Ratchet's not kind to anyone and would probably lose patience with you."

June nodded and she sighed, looking at the doorway where Optimus ran through, then down at her bracelet. How could something so small scare such a big mech?

 **For Creepy-Pasta! x3 She came up with the basic plot, and I'm just turning it into a story. Hope she likes it. I shook this out of her, and I thought I could run with this x3 I'm kinda liking this! I wonder if she'll let me shove in more characters... x3**


	2. Chapter 2

June didn't understand what was going on with the Autobots. Optimus was avoiding her, Bulkhead was always taking Miko out on longer and longer trips that were cleared by Optimus, and Bumblebee was hiding in the RecRoom, somewhere June didn't want to go in because poor Bumblebee had no escape.

What was different about her that scared the Autobot mechs? She thought Arcee would talk to her, but the blue femme would always back up, keeping five feet between them.

"I'm sorry," she had said. "But I cannot tell you." The blue femme would then hurry away, glancing back at Ratchet.

She sighed and climbed back up to the catwalk. Raf was researching the symbols.

"The first one is _love_ , the second is _adore_ , the third is _respect_ , the fourth is _honor_..." He listed them on and on.

 _How is any of this bad? Why would any of this warrant the Autobots to leave and act weird?_

Raf finished, showing her the list.

 _Love_

 _Adore_

 _Respect_

 _Honor_

 _Mine_

 _Always_.

She blinked at the list, going through the list several times. The last two burned into her mind. _Mine. Always._ She looked at Ratchet, who was watching her with dark optics. He was glaring at Raf.

June pushed the human five feet away from her and watched his optics lighten. He blinked and fixed his gaze on her.

She frowned and turned on her own laptop, hacking into the Autobot network. Ratchet had created a sort of a wikipedia on the Cybertronians, and she immediately went to contents.

 _Courting_ stood out to her and she clicked on it.

 _Different Cybertronians court another different ways. Some mechs create jewelry and become extremely possessive of however receives such jewelry. Other mechs sing, make noises, and huff, attracting femmes that way. It depends on when the Cybertronian was created or born and what the creators did/what the sparkling is exposed to..._

The bracelet around her wrist burned and felt heavy. She looked back up at Ratchet, peering at him through her lashes. He looked at her, tipped his helm, then transformed. His passenger door opened, waiting for her. She slowly crawled in.

"Is _that_ why Optimus ran away?" she asked in greeting.

"Yes. Mechs are extremely...aggressive when they claim a mate. Optimus didn't want to get in the way, and neither did anyone else. They will settle down when I have gotten over the...aggressive stage."

"And when will that be?" June couldn't stop laughing. "Optimus was _afraid_?"

He chuckled himself, and June imagined him nodding. The ambulance pulled out of base and drove down the dirt roads to the small town of Jasper, then went passed it. She watched the town go by. "Yes, he was. I have not been able to scare him that bad for years." His chuckling faded. "It will stop when we are mated."

"Mated?"

"When you approve of me," he said softly. "When we are bonded."

"I can't bond with you," she said. She remembered reading that days ago. "I have a heart. My heart just pumps. Your spark, it pumps, holds memories, transmits memories, receives memories..." She leaned back in the seat, sighing.

"Of course we cannot bond, but we can come close." He pulled over, his door swinging open. "We have moved Cybertronian artifacts to your world." He transformed, scooping her up and holding her on his shoulder.

She gasped at the trees. They were old, majestic and towered high above her, and even Ratchet.

"We could not bring our 'trees', but we did find these trees and we brought them here. We put the same carvings that were on Cybertron in these trees..." He touched a carving as he spoke.

N+S

He produced his surgical blades and he carved "R+" into a tree. He looked at her, and she nodded. "J" was carved into the bark next.

She hugged his helm and smiled, pressing her face into his cheekplate.

Ratchet made a quiet sound that she didn't understand, but it sounded happy.

 **ooo**

When Optimus saw Ratchet returning with June climbing out of the passenger seat after he was safely parked, he prepared to run. He found it slightly amusing that Ratchet could still have him running, but overall he was terrified. He remembered when he fought over Aleta's spark with him. He still had _those_ scars. He didn't feel like adding to them.

But Ratchet was...calm. He transformed and helped June onto his shoulder. Then, instead of working on whatever he desired, they walked to the medic's quarters with a human pillow and a human's blanket.

Bumblebee chirred and whistled.

"Indeed, Bumblebee. It appears we can stop running." He smiled down at the scout. "Unless _you_ decide to claim someone."

Bumblebee's servos flew up and his helm shook vigorously. Optimus laughed and stroked his helm fondly.

"I know, Bee...I know."

 **ooo**

June held onto Ratchet, letting him kiss her, kiss her face, her head, her hands... She smiled and stroked his faceplates, kissed his lips, between his optics. They learned each other, petting and stroking and kissing. They would never part.

After their cuddling, they laid together, June held against his chest as if she was a fragile piece of glass. The bracelet, bound around her wrist, bound them together, and would for years.

 **Haha! Did I do it? Did I? Is this good? X3**


End file.
